Hot Dog Scout
Hot Dog Scout is a food-based RED Scout Freak created by Jillian189. He is a self-styled promoter of hot dogs, which are his favorite food. He wears the Hot Dog Scout skin. Biography Hot Dog Scout was once a RED Scout who loved hot dogs a little TOO much. He always wore a hot dog costume wherever he went. His teammates, tired of hearing him talk about hot dogs all the time, tricked the RED Scout into going into a cave and trapped him there in an attempt to get rid of him. Said cave turned out to be full of radioactive materials and the radiation somehow fused the RED Scout with his hot dog costume, giving him hot dog-related powers as a result. However, the fusion combined with the isolation drove the RED Scout insane. Using his new powers, he broke free from his prison and killed his former team in revenge. After that, he renamed himself "Hot Dog Scout" and became a nomadic wanderer, with the sole purpose of introducing the world to the deliciousness of hot dogs. Personality and Behavior Hot Dog Scout is usually a friendly and enthusiastic promoter of hot dogs. Whenever he spots a passerby, Hot Dog Scout will approach them and offer them a hot dog. If the person accepts the offering, Hot Dog Scout will naturally feel happy that they liked his hot dogs and move on. However, if someone refuses his hot dogs, Hot Dog Scout will fly into a rage and attack them before moving on to the next person. He also has the same negative reaction if someone insults his hot dogs. Despite being RED, Hot Dog Scout has an undying hatred towards RED mercenaries and will attack them on sight. But he acts friendlier around BLU and other team-colored mercenaries, and will offer them hot dogs regardless of their color. Hot Dog Scout is a hot dog fanatic and has a habit of collecting hot dog-related objects. His favorite items are the Hot Dogger and the Halloweiner hats. It is possible for someone to placate Hot Dog Scout from his rages by offering him either one of these hats in case they refuse his hot dogs. Powers and Abilities * Hot Dog manipulation -- Hot Dog Scout has the power to use hot dogs, a type of cooked sausage (hence his name). ** Hot Dog constructs -- Hot Dog Scout has the power to create living, semi-sentient beings out of hot dogs. While they vary in shape and size, his hot dogs are completely subservient to their master and are willing to protect him with their lives. ** Hot Dog empowerment -- Hot Dog Scout's hot dogs restore the health of anyone who eats them, including Hot Dog Scout himself. They also contain special properties similar to the Bonk! drink, and enhance the speed and agility of anyone who eats them as well. ** Hot Dog blasts -- Hot Dog Scout fires offensive rays made of hot dogs at his opponents. Depending on their size and thickness, Hot Dog Scout's blasts will end up burying and crushing the enemy. ** Hot Dog bombs -- Hot Dog Scout summons small, spicy Andouille sausages made of explosive paprika and throws them at his opponents, exploding on impact. ** Hot Dog weaponry -- Hot Dog Scout summons a large stick fitted with a thick, giant Kielbasa sausage (aka "Polish Sausage"). He uses it like a club, in situations where using his powers will not work. * Full Dress mode -- Hot Dog Scout has the ability to go into a super mode by eating traditional hot dog toppings: ketchup, mustard, relish, and chopped onions. In Full Dress mode, Hot Dog Scout gains temporary invincibility and the strength of his attacks increase tenfold, allowing him to do more damage than usual.'' '' Faults and Weaknesses * Being a food-based Freak, Hot Dog's attacks are edible (and extremely tasty). Freaks who know of this weakness will take advantage of it accordingly. * Hot Dog Scout is easily defeated by Freaks who hold the power to control fire, who will burn away his hot dogs to ash. * Due to his hatred for RED mercenaries, Hot Dog Scout will end up targeting a RED-colored Freak who happens to be very powerful. * His rage, when provoked, will make him blind to other threats and prevent him from thinking clearly, depending on the situation. * His Full Dress mode stops working after a certain amount of time. The ingredients required to enter Full Dress mode may not be available in certain places. * Hot Dog is as strong and durable as a normal Scout. Due to being a food-based Freak, he may be weaker than a typical Scout. Trivia * Hot Dog Scout was inspired by hot dogs obviously, as well as different types of cooked sausages from around the world. * Hot Dog Scout was also inspired by (and a parody of) those people you see in the mall wearing silly food-based costumes while giving passerby food samples. * Hot Dog Scout's personality and mannerisms are similar to (and inspired by) Demopan. Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:True Neutral beings